


Accidental Voyeurism Isn't Fun

by badgerterritory



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karolina and Julie are busy. Nico walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Voyeurism Isn't Fun

Karolina sighed happily as Julie slammed her against her bedroom door and kissed her neck. She hadn’t been able to see Julie for weeks, and Karolina was so fucking horny because of it. And finally, after weeks without talking to Julie once, they were going to fuck and cuddle and catch up. In that order.

Karolina flew them over to her bed and pinned Julie to the bed, kissing her hard and slipping her shirt up to feel her chest. Julie flipped them over, grinning down at Karolina as she pulled her shirt off.

Then she reached down and started flicking open the buttons on Karolina’s shirt, one by one, excruciatingly slow. But just when Karolina was going to tell Julie to go faster so they could get to the good stuff, already, Nico opened the door and said “Oh shit!” and shut it again very quickly, which took the mood out of the air pretty quickly.

"I’m sorry," Nico said from the other side of the door. "I just came back to, uh, see if Karolina wanted to go shopping. I’ll leave you two alone."

Julie slumped down onto Karolina, then giggled a little and asked, “Hey, Nico, do you think my bra’s cute?”

There was a heavy thump against the door and Nico said, “I’m going.”

Julie and Karolina giggled together. Then Karolina flipped them over again and started the kissing once more.


End file.
